


One Night

by SaintSayaka



Category: High School Story (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Other, Short, Underage Drinking, altar high school is what i've always imagined my school being called idk, could be read as payton/julian, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintSayaka/pseuds/SaintSayaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one thing you never, ever, ask Payton, it's about alcohol at her parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

Sometimes, a student at Altar High will make a terrible, irreversible mistake. They will ask Payton if there will be beer at her party.

She’ll see Julian three years prior immediately, spinning wildly in her head as Max and company laugh. Imagination and fear have warped the reality of their words to him, but the cruelty of the truth isn’t far. She’ll remember dragging him home on her back. Checking his pulse, temperature, anything vital worth checking, just to keep her mind at ease.

And after she’s thoroughly chewed them out, you better believe that one less person is invited.


End file.
